Little Light
by Megera22
Summary: A Ghost and his Guardian are still working hard after defeating Gaul and finding Osiris on Mercury. But the Ghost, named Nate, is finding it difficult. He might be malfunctioning, but he doesn't think that's possible for a Ghost powered by the same light as the Traveler. But how can he explain his feelings right then. He was jealous of those around his Guardian, Diana. He feared he
1. Forboding

_This is just a little story focusing on a Ghost and Guardian. I'm doing this story as if My guardian in the game was the main guardian from the storyline of Destiny 2. Please don't post any comments that would give hate on it not being your guardian or what not. It's just a story. I hope you enjoy it._

* * *

The ghost bot floated the short distance away from his guardian. They had just returned to the tower from Mercury. Finding Osiris and preventing a world ending conflict had granted the two a deserved rest. But the little ghost was struggling with a different problem. He watched as his human guardian was eventually joined by another guardian. They were talking, and she seemed to be enjoying herself. He let out a sigh.

"Hey Nate." a female robotic voice called to him.

His eye glanced to the other ghost floating towards him. "Hi Jessie."

"Great job on Mercury. You and your guardian are really doing amazing stuff. Finding the light after Gaul took it, fighting and defeating him, now you found Osiris and prevented the looming apocalypse. Maybe she will become the next Hunter Vanguard." She sounded excited.

"Maybe." He replied somberly. It's true what Diana did was amazing. He had witnessed almost all of it. The only time he had missed was when Sagira had controlled his body for a time. And that's what was bothering him. He was jealous.

"You don't sound that enthusiastic, Nate." Jessie noted. "Is something wrong?"

"I honestly didn't take much part on Mercury." He explained. "Osiris's ghost, Sagira, was in control of my body for the majority of the time."

Jessie tilted slightly. "Oh, so you're sad that you missed the action?"

"No." He paused. "Well, yes and no. Diana is my guardian. I promised I would be with her till the very end. But I broke that promise. I just don't want to share my guardian."

Nate's altitude dropped until he was resting on a railing. Jessie dropped down so she was in front of him.

"Nate," she responded. "That's understandable for any ghost. We each have a very special bond with our guardians. I can understand why you would be jealous. Especially because of everything that has happened. But it will be hard to not share her, she's in high demand because of her skills and achievements."

"I know that."

Jessie kept eye contact with him. "Well, maybe you should talk to her a bit about it. She would listen to you and help you with any concerns."

"Hey, Nate!" His guardian called to him. "We need to go. Erik asked us to join his fire team for a strike Zavala needed him to do."

"Told ya." Jessie whispered to him before returning to her own guardian.

Nate didn't move. "We just finished on Mercury, can't we get a bit of rest before going anywhere?"

Diana's face showed sympathy. Holding out her hand, she waited for her blue and gold ghost to fly to her. He didn't move at first, but reluctantly he got off the rail and floated to her hand. Dropping down, he rested in her palm.

"You coming?' Erik called to Diana.

"Yes," she turned her head. "We will follow you in a separate ship. Nessus right?"

He nodded then walked away, hailing his ship to pick him up. Diana did the same and was soon brought into the ship with her ghost. They made their way to Nessus, silence taking root in the pilot seat. Nate didn't know what to say. He stayed floating above her right shoulder, a further distance than usual. He felt a hand rest on his side and pull him down, so he was resting on Diana's shoulder.

"What's eating at you?" She asked, keeping her eyes on the sky. He remained silent. "Nate, you've been like this since we got back from Mercury. What's wrong?"

The ghost composed his thoughts. "Do you think you will ever get tired of this?" Her eyebrow cocked as she took a glance at him. "Do you think you will ever want to just stop and die one last time, me never to revive you again? Do you think you will ever get tired of fighting?"

She didn't answer immediately, but when she did it was thoughtful. "When you do something for a while, everyone can get tired of it. It can even be your favorite thing, but you may need a break. I am tired of the fighting, the running, the pain. But do you want to know why I keep doing it?" She looked at him with a gentle smile. "Because my family is always close by to help me. The Vanguard are always here to help and support us when they can. I have Erik and Bunny, two very close friends. And I have you. None of this would happen if it wasn't for you. You are my little light, though I know you don't like that name, but you always lead me out of the dark.

"In terms of getting tired and dying. Well, right now I don't see that happening real soon. I love my life too much to want to die. There are too many important people that I would disappoint if I just gave up and died. Maybe someday in the future I will die in battle and you won't be able to bring me back, we will just have to accept fate. But right now, my life means too much to me to just give up. I'm not going anywhere Nate. I promise."

Those words truly touched Nate. Its what he needed to hear. He still didn't know why he felt like he did. Maybe he needed to get his systems checked to see if there was some sort of bug or disconnected circuit. Though those situations are not normal for a ghost powered by the same light as the Traveler. Right then he was happy to be with his guardian.

"Hey," Erik's voice came through the com systems. "Bunny is meeting us there. I figured a Warlock would be perfect to help the fire team. Now we have a hunter, titan and warlock."

"Sounds great!" Diana replied. "I'm glad we didn't interrupt her like we did with our last strike. She was in the middle of a mission from Ikora."

"Yeah, she was ticked that we almost gave away her hiding spot from the Fallen." He laughed. "Did you get my coordinates?"

"Yeah, I'll be there in a few minutes." She replied. "Talk to you soon."

"Yep."

As they slowed in front of Nessus, Nate had a foreboding feeling. Something wasn't right. He didn't know what, but something bad was going to happen.

 _Well,_ he thought. _Diana promised nothing would happen to her. She's careful, we should be fine._


	2. Guardian Down

_This is just a little story focusing on a Ghost and Guardian. I'm doing this story as if My guardian in the game was the main guardian from the storyline of Destiny 2. Please don't post any comments that would give hate on it not being your guardian or what not. It's just a story. I hope you enjoy it._

* * *

They set off in a dead run. Commander Zavala wanted them to be fast and furious in taking out the Vex threat. Following the needed coordinates, they ran through the planetoid keeping their guns close to their chests. Diana held her Sunshot pistol up, running with Erik and Bunny. They jumped down a small drop and landed stealth like.

Erik took the lead on this fire team. He held up his fist, calling his companions to hold for a moment. Glancing around the corner of their cover, he saw several Goblins patrolling the opening of their needed destination. Looking up, he saw a Hobgoblin looking around for intruders.

Holding up two fingers, he signaled for Diana. He shifted his hand to point two fingers forward then pointed upwards. She nodded her confirmation on what to do and waited for his signal. He looked around the corner once more and waited for an opening. Once one game, he opened his hand fully and signaled forward.

Diana leaped forward and rolled to a new hiding destination. Placing her Sunshot on her side, she pulled out her sniper rifle. She spied through it and aimed at the Hobgoblin, aiming for the weak spot. Her lavender eye kept a watchful eye on it, finally squeezing the trigger. A shot rang out and instantly destroyed the Hobgoblin. The Vex were alert after that, and the rest of the team jumped out and fired on the group.

They continued to run through the cave-like area and fought of any Vex that intercepted them. Finally, they arrived at the needed access terminal to enter the final area where the Vex threat loomed. Diana called Nate and held him towards the pylon that needed to be hacked.

Nate agreed and began scanning the system. "Cover me. This may take a while."

Several Vex arrived and fired on the team. Fighting against them, they were able to defeat the first wave of enemies.

"Head's up!" Bunny called, "we have Fallen!"

She casted a healing rift as several Dregs, and Servitors appeared. Several more waves of enemies passed as Nate worked to open the barrier blocking them. One final Servitor appeared, much larger and stronger than the last ones.

Diana kept close to her Ghost, trying to protect him. A blast from a grenade sent Diana flying to the side. She grunted when she landed on her back. A Dreg aimed his weapon at her, but she was able to fire her Sunshot before he could. Jumping up to her feet, she glanced around herself. The Servitor had a great amount of damage, but it was charging up for a blast. It wasn't aiming for either Erik or Bunny, it was aiming at the pylon.

 _Nate!_ Her mind screamed out.

She ran. Leaping forward, she was able to grab ahold of her ghost and pull him to her chest right when the blast fired. The purple energy impacted with Diana's back, sending her flying into the pylon. She fell limply beside the machine. Nate, slightly shaken, lifted himself out of her hand and shook the daze from himself. He felt the sting of light lost.

"Guardian Down!" He shouted to everyone else. "Guardian Down!"

"On our way!" Erik called. "Just continue scanning."

"Diana is hit!" Nate continued to call, fear filling his being. "I can't revive her!"

"Nate!" Bunny shouted. "The pylon!"

"Buni!" Nate shouted to Erik's ghost. "Transferring data to you, finish the hack."

Buni flew over and finished where Nate had started. The final Servitor was hit by Bunny's Nova Bomb and was destroyed. Nate had stayed close to his guardian, desperate for her revival. He never felt so helpless.

Erik finally was able to make it over to Diana and revive her. It took her a moment to wake up, but she finally opened her eyes.

"Diana." Nate's voice came out in relief.

Sitting up, Diana rubbed her head. Her ghost waited no longer to fly to her and rub against her cheek.

"I thought I had lost you!" He exasperated. "Don't ever do that again."

She smiled and pressed a hand against him. "Occupational hazard. You never reacted like that before."

"We got to continue." Bunny called. "Let's go."

Diana stood up and followed her companions. Grabbing Nate, she placed him on her shoulder, resting in her hood. The rest of the mission went without problems. Once they finished, they few back to the Tower. Nate was still shaken from the mission. His Guardian had almost died her last death. She was right, he never reacted like that before. Usually, he didn't need to worry and would revive her without a problem. This was the first time she had taken that type of hit in an area he couldn't simply revive her.

Something must be wrong with him. Maybe he needed to talk to Ikora. Or someone.

"Now, we can get some rest." Diana smiled at Nate. "Do you want to take a nap, or watch a movie, go out for dinner?"

Nate was silent. "Actually, I need to go see someone before we do anything."

"Okay, where do you need to go?"

"Actually, I wanted to go alone. If that is okay."

Diana blinked at his statement. "Oh, okay. I'll see you at our room."

Nate separated from his guardian for the time and made is way to Ikora at the tower. She knew more about Ghosts than anyone else. She would probably be able to help him with what he was struggling with. Or at least help him understand what was going on.

Once he made it to her, she was staring out to the City. "How can I help you, Nate?"

She turned to look at him. "Ikora, I feel as though I may be having some sort of problem with my systems."

"Explain."

"Well," he started. "As time has passed with my Guardian, I feel as though I have changed. After what happened on Mercury, I haven't been happy with those around her. I recognized I was jealous of Sagira for being with her during the majority of finding Osiris. But when we went on the recent strike, she was hit, and I couldn't revive her. Usually, I would have been able to continue doing what was needed of me without worry. But this time, I was terrified that she wouldn't wake up. I don't want to lose her."

Ikora laughed. "Nate, what you describe is very simple."

"Can it be fixed?"

"Not unless you want it to be." Ikora raised her hand to him, he moved forward and rested in her palm. "You are in love, Nate."


	3. Prognosis

_This is just a little story focusing on a Ghost and Guardian. I'm doing this story as if My guardian in the game was the main guardian from the storyline of Destiny 2. Please don't post any comments that would give hate on it not being your guardian or what not. It's just a story. I hope you enjoy it._

* * *

"How can that be?" Nate asked. "I thought that sort of thing was not possible for Ghost's."

Ikora smiled and turned to look back out to the city. "It's actually not that uncommon. You aren't the first Ghost to come to me with the same problem."

"Really?"

"Yes," her eyes lingered on the city. "Every one of them that came to me felt the same way you did. They felt something was wrong with them. But you are correct in one thing Nate. Your light prevents you from having system malfunctions. I have never met a Ghost that had a malfunctioning system. So, there is nothing for you to worry about. Feelings are normal."

Nate took in the information for a moment. "So, what do I do now?"

"Well," Ikora's eyes went down to him. "You need to do several things. You need to find out if these feelings are real. How you do that is watch for these patterns. Consistency, do these feelings happen daily and frequently throughout the day? If they don't, it may not be real love. Watch your Guardian as well, watch how she treats you. Sometimes the way she treats you can cause feelings, but she needs to treat you the right way, or your feelings are not a healthy relationship."

"So, see if she treats me like a pet or person?"

"Yes, your feelings are more genuine if she treats you like a person. If she treats you like a pet, then it's probably not the best thing for you right now. Finally, treat everything normally. If you act like something is wrong, then that can actually do more damage than repair. So, enjoy your time with your Guardian, don't treat this as if it an end. Treat it like a beginning." She finished.

"How many of the other Ghosts followed your guidance?" He asked.

She smiled at him again. "All of them."

"And how many found the answers they wanted?"

"All of them."

His eye squinted a bit at his next question. "Where those answers positive?"

Ikora's eyes were soft, "I'll let you figure that out for yourself, Nate. You might want to return to your Guardian. You don't want her to worry."

Nate floated up in the air and nodded at her. "Thank you, Ikora."

"My pleasure."

Nate left the area and made his way to Diana's room. Though he knew why he felt he did around Diana, he still had many questions, and he didn't think Ikora would tell him the answers. It was something he would have to learn himself. Patience, he knew patience. He had to have it when he searched for Diana.

He entered the Tower and went up to where he shared a living area with his Guardian. The Ghost felt peace when he stopped in front of the door. He enjoyed this time home with Diana. It was relaxing.

 _I wonder what she's doing right now?_ He thought as he phased into the apartment-like area. _She may be watching television, or eating, or reading. She loves to read._

After entering the main living area, he saw the television on. The main menu played over and over for his favorite movie. _Oh Brother Where Art Thou._ It may have been centuries old, seeing it was made at the very beginning of the twenty-first century, but it was a classic that Nate would always laugh at.

He moved over to look for Diana. He found her on the couch, laying across it in her relaxed style, leaving a space for him to rest by her. She was sleeping. By the looks of it, she knew he was struggling with something, and she wanted to help in any way she could. Meaning she put on his favorite movie and was ready to enjoy the evening with him.

But after everything that happened, she fell asleep before he got there. But the effort was not lost to Nate. It left a deep impression on him. That same feeling of warmth and joy entered his being.

Floating down, we rested on the pillow next to her, by her head. Rubbing against her, he relaxed to rest as well. His Guardian shifted and her hand instinctively pulled him to her chest, where she held him close. A smile played on her lips as she felt the little Ghost next to her.

It felt like home.


End file.
